Arigato
by TillThatTime
Summary: He wondered if Kai was like the sun. If he were to touch him, to truly experience his warmth, would he meet his end in a burst of flames? KaiXMoses, implied SayaxHaji, KarmanxMoses. Yaoi, rating will be upped in later chapters.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blood+, nor will I ever.

**A/N:** I just recently finished watching this show and I must say that I found it spectacular. As I searched through all the fan fiction I could find, I was slightly disappointed to see the lack of yaoi. So I thought that I would add my own splash of it. This fic is a Kai/Moses slash and it was inspired by their conversation in episode 44, which takes place in my first chapter. Though I followed the dialogue from the conversation, I added my own parts in, and after this chapter this story will become AR since I will deter from the original story line. Anyways, the rating will go up in future chapters and if you don't like homosexual writings then either hit the back button or write me a spectacular flame that will keep me cozy at night. Cheers, I hope you enjoy.

TillThatTime

* * *

Assurance

He waited.

As his eyes scanned the street before him, he stood, hidden by the shadows of the pillar waiting for the man who he scarcely knew but he looked at with a bit of familiarity in a world he felt he didn't belong in. The air around him was chilly but he took no notice as he unconsciously pulled his cloak tighter around himself and watched as a pair of dark eyes and auburn hair appeared before him. He noticed how the man's eyes searched for him in the darkness of the shadows, unable to see him, and before stepping out into the shine of the street lights he mused slightly over how even when the sun was absent he still sought the solitude of the shadows.

Old habits truly do seem to die hard. 

A casual greeting of "Yo." was uttered as he made himself known to the human and he couldn't help but notice the warm smile that made itself apparent on the other boy's lips or the way it left an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Thank you, as always." Was his soft reply, as he eyed the case slung over the other's shoulder, undoubtedly holding their only source of sustenance. The words still felt strange as they left the confines of his mouth, and he noted how he never used to use the phrase and yet something about the human standing before him compelled him to say it and say it often. There was a sense of gratitude that he barely understood and yet felt the need to express. 

"It's alright." Was the response he got in return and still he couldn't quite comprehend the reassurance he felt at the young man's words. What was even more baffling was the fact that this boy, this human, was so willing to help them, asking for nothing in return for his efforts. It was a sensation he had never felt in his entire life, this feeling of trust and the willingness to put his faith in the young man standing in front of him. "Saya and Haji are fine with it."

Ah yes, even more people he felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude towards.

Kai slid the strap from his shoulder and as he reached his hand out to give it to Moses, their fingers brushed lightly against each other. Moses pulled back quickly, the warmth from Kai's hand still lingering, even through his gloves. To Kai, it was unnoticeable and insignificant. Humans touched all the time, life was about interaction, but to Moses it was something entirely new to touch a human that he did not plan to kill.

"Is Lulu with you today?" He questioned, suddenly finding himself in need of a distraction and jumping to the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know I've told you." He saw how Kai's face softened even further at the thought of the purple haired girl and not for the first time, he felt that warmth at the thought that someone could look on them, the Sif, with fondness and not contempt or scientific interest. Kai made him feel almost…human.

Still, he had his doubts. Even when there is trust there is still betrayal lurking in the shadows, and all his life Moses had never been able to trust the humans without the fear of being stabbed in the back as soon as he looked away, but, if he were being honest with himself, the thought that Kai may betray them was almost as unbelievable as it was painful.

And yes, painful was a good word to use when describing the sensation he felt when he thought of Kai turning his back on them. That's why even with his doubts he chose to put his faith in Kai, if for nothing more than to extinguish that pain. 

Still, he felt the need to reassure Kai that they were not planning on being a complete burden on Saya and the rest of her group. He wanted to prove to Kai that they truly intended to help and though Kai never asked for anything in return this was a way that the Sif could return the favor.

"Lulu has not forgotten what she must do." He said confidently, eager to assure this. He tried to ignore the way Kai's face faltered as he continued on. "She's simply trying her best to live her life to the fullest." There was a twinge of pain in his chest has he was reminded once again of their own death sentence. "So, I'd like you to forgive her for her actions." He needed this, he needed to know that Kai would not turn from them, that he would not leave them to be forgotten after death. He kept his voice formal, attempting to hide that irrational feeling of desperation.

"It's really fine. It's nothing to apologize for." Kai assured him, and there was something in the way that he said it that made Moses believe him. "We're finally able to understand each other." His voice was smooth and warm and Moses could not stop the hitch in his breath at the words. There it was. The thing they had been looking for was given to him so calmly and truthfully that once again, Moses knew that he owed so much more than he could even imagine to this man; the man who understood him. He could not stop his small smile, no matter how unfamiliar it felt on his lips.

"Kai Miyagusuku, I thank you." He felt that he could never say it enough when it came to Kai.

"What's this all of the sudden?"

"It's because of you that we can live like this." It's because of you that we no longer have to kill in order to survive. It's because of you that we choose to fight alongside someone rather than against them. It's because of you that I feel like that perhaps I wont be forgotten when I die. Of course, the last parts were not said out loud, but they hung in the air and Moses was almost sure that Kai understood even without him saying them aloud. 

"Me?" Kai questioned, genuinely surprised. Moses wondered how this man could not see all that he had done for them. How he had helped them.

"If you had not sought, through Irene, to understand us, we would not exist today." And it was true. If Kai had not shown them that someone could truly care about them, they would have continued hunting Saya for her blood. They would have continued to fight, and they would have died. Moses could see it clearly now and he wondered why Kai had not realized it.

"Irene, huh?"

He noticed the way Kai's face fell immediately at the mention of Irene. There was pain there. The type of pain that Moses had thought that only another Sif was capable of feeling, but there it was, etched clearly on Kai's handsome face.

And for the life of him, Moses could not understand why it hurt him to see Kai look like that. Why he regretted bringing up the topic and why he had the urge to do something, anything, to make Kai smile and rid both himself and Kai of that look of devastation. But he pushed the feeling aside and waited silently for Kai to continue.

"If only we'd met earlier…" And there was the unmistakable hint of guilt in his voice, as if he blamed himself for the fact that Irene was now dead and now Moses could not stop himself as he sought for words to bring the man comfort.

"If only a man like you had been in Khirbet, our lives may have turned out very differently." It was the only way he could think of to show the man how much of an impact he had had on them, because Kai had, in a sense, saved them, and he knew somewhere in his mind that if Kai had been there all along they may not have needed saving in the first place.

And then there was something he felt he had to let Kai know, something that he had thought fleetingly of before, but now he had a strong desire to tell him just in case he were to die before he ever got the chance to again.

"If I am ever to be reborn, I would like to be born by you side…" He finished, closing his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat slightly at his own admittance, but he didn't have time to dwell on his shyness as he felt warm hands firmly grasping his shoulders.

His jade eyes opened wide at the sudden contact, and he shivered slightly as he felt warm breath caress his face, due to Kai's close proximity. He would later admit that it would have been far from unpleasant if it weren't for the stern look in Kai's chocolate eyes. 

"What are you talking about? You're still alive!" He listened to Kai's words and he made no attempt to close his mouth, even though he was sure it was hanging open. "Don't talk about your next life. We're here right now, together like this." And then suddenly he felt a hand lightly cup his cheek, a calloused thumb running lightly over one high cheek bone, just below the eye, and Moses had to stop himself from leaning into the touch. He had never felt this before, this rush of emotion at a simple and gentle touch that might have meant nothing to the other man but everything to someone like him who had been deprived of it all his life. "Even now it's not too late." Kai spoke the words softly, his lips merely inches from Moses' as their eyes connected. Then the hand moved to place a stray strand of ebony hair back in place before lingering to caress a pointed ear that marked him physically as not being human. Moses' body shook at the unfamiliar touch and he closed his eyes, feeling a pleasant tingle wash over him. And just as quickly as the caressing hand had come, it was gone.

Kai's words began to register to Moses even as he longed again for the lost touch. He understood Kai's feelings. He himself had gone through that period of denial, but he was not going to let Kai indulge in the same false hope that he still clung desperately to.

"We are of limited existence." He stated solemnly, and he loathed the way he could not stop the faint trembling of his lips. Even after he had resigned himself to acknowledge that he was probably going to die, there was still the fear of it. "If we cannot stop the Thorn in advance, we have to fear a withering death."

Death, it was such a final word.

"That's why, while we're still alive, we have to do it." He finished resolutely, his voice taking on an edge of determination.

"To kill Diva, eh?" Kai asked, already knowing the answer.

Moses nodded once, not feeling the urge to express it aloud. He could feel his cheeks still burning from Kai's simple gesture of comfort and he suddenly felt the need to end the conversation and make it back to the confines of his temporary home, in order to think things over and escape Kai's piercing stare. "If we get any information on Diva, we'll contact you." He said, with what he hoped was a pleasant smile, not wanting to end the conversation on such a heavy note. 

He wasn't sure why he did it, but just before turning to take his leave, he took Kai's larger hand in his gloved one and gave it a gentle squeeze. He wasn't sure if it was appropriate or even if he was doing it correctly, but he somehow wanted to return the previous gesture. 

"Arigato, Kai."

Kai looked at him for a moment, shock clearly written on his features, before turning an obvious shade of red and turning his face away as if that would hide it.

"Baka, quit saying thank you all the time." He said huffily, but Moses did not miss the grin on his lips as he turned away and began to head in the direction of his apartment.

As he walked, he couldn't stop his mind from drifting to Kai and his warm touch, no matter how much it made him cringe in slight embarrassment. He wondered if Kai was like the sun. If he were to touch him, to truly experience his warmth, would he meet his end in a burst of flames?


End file.
